Our Destiny Together
by michelley-chan
Summary: Miku and Len are stuck on a stranded island together after they fell overboard off their ship during a class field trip, but the more time they spend together on this deserted island, the more their feelings for each other develop. What will happen in the end? * One Shot guys*


Our Destiny Together

**Arthur's Note: Hi there my pudding cup child! So like this is my first FanFiction story. I hope you like it . I'm sorry if it's horrible! And there are so many**** different**** points of views even though it's**** only**** between 2 people… SORRY! I don't want to confuse you guys :c BEAR WITH ME! But please enjoy and I'll make more stories one day! Credits to my editor CloudKyon and adding things too~ (: -michelley-chan**

**3****rd**** Person ****POV**

Miku: Almost…. there!

**Miku was trying to get a coconut from a tree until she slipped off the branch and went falling towards the ground****.**

Miku: AHHHHHHHH!  
**Len luckily was passing by along the beach when he saw Miku falling mid-air. He quickly ran and slipped and Miku landed on his lap safely.**

Len: Miku… I told you to be careful…  
Miku: Sorry… I was trying to get some food for us! It looked so easy when you climbed up!

**Miku's ****POV**

**This is a deserted island in the south. Right now,****Len**** and I ****are stranded on this tropical island.**

**It all started when we were on our way to a special place by ship for a class field trip. The ship suddenly rocked really hard.**** As a result, Len and I**** accidentally fell into the ocean and we ****somehow ****ended up on this ****island****.**** Well….it's our fault since we were the only ones not following directions….**

**Well anyways,****a****t first, I felt really weird talking to Len because I never really actually talked to him before. But little by little, I started to understand and know him better. As I spent more time with him, I found out he was actually a pretty nice guy. I was really glad he brought his supplies and clothes with ****him**** too when we fell overboard.**

**3****rd**** Person ****POV**

**Len gets the coconuts for both him and Miku****. He then****pokes**** a hole in ****both of them with the pocket knife ****so they could drink the milk. He hands Miku a coconut.**

Len: Here you go Miku.

Miku: Thank you.

**She drinks the coconut milk, and Len sees some on her ****cheek.**

Len: You got some on your face Miku.

**Len ****pulls his face towards Miku's face and licks her cheek.**

Len: Hope you liked my fanservice! Haha, just kidding!

**Miku's POV**

**H…He licked it!**** Oh my goodness…..**

…**..And…t****o tell you the truth, I've seen a couple of ships and boats pass by, but I just pretend I never saw them.****…. I ****really want to stay on this island a little longer with Len-kun… ****just a little.**

**3****rd**** Person ****POV**

**After Len and Miku finished their coconut milk, they both walked together near the tropical forest where Miku saw a hut made out of twigs, leaves, and much more.**

Miku: You made this yourself?

Len: Yeah. I put it together quickly, and it looks a bit crooked but I figured it was better than nothing.

Miku: No, It's perfect!

**They go inside the hut and Miku is amazed.**

Miku: There's even a bed!

Len: Well, you said that sleeping on the ground was uncomfortable… Well, I'm thinking of making a log cabin next. We might be on this island for a while since I haven't seen any ships pass by.

**Miku's POV**

**Len told me that he doesn't want to go back because of his situation at home. I saw his expression change when he said that. ****I wonder what it's like at Len's home? Better not go to that topic again…..that expression….also made me a bit sad too.**

**3****rd**** Pe****rson POV**

Miku: So you don't even want to go back to school?

Len: Nope. P.E is very tiring and boring. So are the classes.

Miku: But school's fun and you always are in the top! Besides, the festivals are fun and cheery. Also, when you get back home, you get to celebrate birthdays! Oh that reminds me, when is your birthday?

Len: May 17th

Miku: Oh I see. That's like the day after tomorrow. Cool!

**Miku's**** POV**

**So the day after tomorrow**** is**** his birthday? **

…**..Woah. Didn't see that coming.**

**3****rd**** Person P****OV**

Len: I'm only going to be a year older. It's not much of a big deal.

Miku: Well, when I was little, my parents would always give me a surprise party. I remember when I was five, my father was going to light firecrackers on the roof and make special words in the sky saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKU!" But in the end, he got stuck on the roof and forgot the firecrackers on the lawn. We still had a great time though! You've had a similar experiences right?

Len: Who me? Well, on my 5th birthday, my mom already passed away and my dad was always working. And this kid had a cool stone I wanted. It was pretty, glossy, and light blue. I begged my dad to give me a cool stone like that as a present, but he actually forgot it was my birthday that day. He never really cared or listened to me. But, I would understand why, since stones are pretty stupid. Haha.

Miku: I'm sorry…..

Len: Nothing to be sorry for. So no worries.

Miku: Oh ok…but..

**Miku's ****POV**

**I shouldn't have asked him that kind of question. But I still want to wish him a happy birthday… **

**I KNOW! I'll surprise him! And throw him a special birthday party! But I need to get him a present though.**

Miku: Hey uhm… I need to go to the restroom so can you wait a minute?

Len: Oh uhm, sure. Don't take too long!  
Miku: Okay!

**After successfully tricking him(feel bad though) ****I ****went**** deeper into the forest to find him something, but I'm a little worried**** that**** I might get lost.**

**3****rd**** Person ****POV**

Miku: I'm going to work hard for this!

Len: Work hard on what?

**Miku gasped in surprise.**

Miku: LEN-KUN! How long have you been here? Uhm..WERE YOU TRYING TO PEEK?

Len: What? No…You acted a bit suspicious and so I followed you here like a ninja and why so deep in the forest?

Miku: O-O-O-OH…. IT'S NOTHING…just…..getting some toilet paper….

**Len goes closer to Miku and grabs her hand. He smiles and Miku****,**** now blushing****,**** has a confused expression.**

Miku: Huh?

Len: I don't know what I would do if you got lost, so it's my job to protect you and…there's no toilet paper here silly. This is a tropical forest.

**Miku's POV**

**So he says that but, just how serious is he? Oh my gosh****,**** my hands are getting sweaty, but I don't want to let him go…**

**Why am I suddenly so selfish?**

**GAAAAAH!**

**3****rd**** Person P****OV**

**They start walking up a rugged hill that's in the tropical forest.**

Miku: I want to know more about this island, like where to find fresh fruit and pretty flowers. You already know where everything is right?

Len: Pretty much. I explored the area a bit.

Miku: What the heck? When?

Len: Let's just say I have supernatural powers. Haha.

**Miku's POV**

**I'll have Len show me around the island so I can prepare the party. I wonder what he likes. Or what he would like as a present for his birthday. I'm getting excited just thinking about it! **

**Wait….****Why am I having such a great time doing this? ****I don't even know him that much ****yet spending time with him, is so much fun! So why am I so happy****….**

**Oh…whatever….oh my goodness! Those are beautiful flowers! **

**Hmm… I wonder if they'll wither away before the party. I want to use them for Len's party.**** Let me just pick a few.**

**3****rd**** Person P****OV**

**Miku gets an armful of flowers.**

Len: It's going to be troublesome carrying all those flowers with you. Hey, let's do this with the Hibiscus. Just pull out the stem and pistil and run a thread through them! It'll look like those leis or headbands in Hawaii!

**Len makes one perfectly and he looks over to Miku to see how she's doing. Compared to Len's, hers looks****…..well…..not as beautiful as Len's.**

Len: Try again but it still looks beautiful. Just got to keep trying!

**Miku tries again with effort but no luck!**

Len: Pfft..

Miku: Don't laugh at me!

**Len puts his Hibiscus headband on Miku's head.**

Len: Ah… So pretty….

**Len smiles sweetly while Miku is left blushing.**

Miku: You.. You really think so?

Len: Yeah. I think the Hibiscus is very pretty!

Miku: Huh. The Hibiscus?

**Miku's POV**

**Of course he was talking about the Hibiscus…not about me. What's going on with me today? Oh well..**

**This is actually all it takes for him to make me happy. I want to spend more time with him. ****Wait…****So that's what this feeling is. I like him. I really like him. I'm in love with Len-kun.**

**I started blushing like crazy.  
**

Len: Hey, you're having a fever?

Miku: O-o no. Just kind of home sick…

Len: Oh…..Want to take a stroll on the beach? Possibly, swim too.

**3****rd**** Person ****POV**

**Miku and Len are in the ocean now taking a swim. Except Miku's zoning out. Len is calling her name, but she's too focused on her thoughts.**

Len: Miku… Miku! Are you okay?

Miku: HUH. YESSSSS!

**Miku's POV**

**Oh no. I'm too aware of him now. I'm nervous!**

**3****rd**** Person Point of View**

Miku: It's just that, I've never been this far out in the water before!

Len: Really? I'm near you so don't worry!

**Len holds her hand and they go underwater.**

**~Underwater thoughts~**

Miku: WOW!

Len: See, you're okay.

_**He smiles at Miku assuring that she is ok.**_

Miku: Len makes me so happy. I want to make him happy too!

**3****rd**** Person P****OV**

**They go above the water and Miku is zoning out for her thoughts again. She dives underwater leaving Len on the surface.**

Len: Miku!

**Miku's POV**

**I hope I can find him a nice present. Hm… maybe I should go deeper.**

_Miku swims deeper into the ocean and sees something shiny!_

**Oh my! What a pretty rock! Hey, it's just like the glossy rock he described and wanted! **

_Suddenly since it's deeper in the ocean now, a heavy current hits Miku._

**AH! OH NO!**

_She closes her eyes not knowing what just happened. But she feels someone carrying her above the surface._

**3****rd**** Person ****POV**

**Miku coughs and takes deep breaths while Len is besides her trying to help her.**

Len: Miku! Are you okay?

Miku: Yeah.

**In Miku's mind, she almost got the rock. Until the current hit her and she was saved by Len.**

Len: The current is too strong there. Thank God you're okay…

Miku: Were you worried about me?

Len: Yeah. Of course!

Len: I told you I would protect you. Don't go too far from me, okay?

Miku: I understand…

**Miku's POV**

**I wonder what he feels about me. Does he like me even a little bit? Len, what do you mean by protecting me? Is it just a duty to you ****because I'm a girl ****or is it because you like me? You're a bit slow on how my feelings are…**

_Miku swims but gets caught in another current!_

**3****rd**** Person ****POV**

Len: MIKU!

**Len grabs Miku's arm and pulls her over and hold her. They were both frightened! Suddenly, they made eye contact and they both blushed.**

Len: W-well, let's head b-back to the hut then…

Miku: Uhm…..Can you leave me alone for awhile? I won't go anywhere dangerous….

Len: …Okay then. Just yell my name when you're in trouble.

**Len swims out to shore and heads to the hut.**

**Miku's POV**

**Am I the only one who feels this way?**

_After 30 minutes, Miku walked into the Tropical forest._

_Miku walks to a clean pond surrounded by flowers, fruit, and much more__._

**Is this it? **

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

Len: I get all my fresh water from this pond. You can also find mushrooms and other things to eat here.

**From now, I have to act without looking suspicious. Or else he'll find out what I was doing. At his party it'll be decorated with flowers, then I'll make a feast, and then I'll confess my love to him. Oh it's going to be great!**

_Miku walks near the pond and__looks into it._

**It's so hot! . . . .**

_Miku takes off all her clothes and goes into the pond._

**It's been a while since I've had a chance to bathe. Even though I bathed in the ocean enough. **

**Len's POV**

**I'm go****ing to**** go take a bath. Man Miku gets lost when she wanders alone. I wonder where she is.**** I shouldn't have left her alone…but then again. Girls are girls and they're independent creatures right?**

_Len sees some clothes hanging on a tree__._

**Are those Miku's clothes? That means I'm seeing her naked. Haha. As if, this is no shoujo fanfic..**

_So,__ he walks to the pond and sees Miku. She's standing up wringing her hair and yes. She is naked._

_Beautiful. _

**3****rd**** Person ****POV**

**Miku hears a rustle and turns around seeing Len. **

Miku: KYAAAAA~! LEN!

Len: Oh. I didn't realize you were skinny dipping. I'll bring you a towel or something.

**Miku's POV**

**DID HE SEE ME NAKED? I'm so embarrassed! But my back was turned so he probably didn't see anything. Still can't believe he had no reaction to seeing me like this at all!**

**3****rd**** Person ****POV**

**Len walks away casually from Miku like nothing had happened at all, but after he left****,**** he blushed so much. Looking back, he blushes even more and runs.**

**Oh. My. Gosh. One word I can only think of. **

**Beautiful.**

**Miku came back from her bath and sees Len trying to set a signal fire. There aren't any ships passing by so Miku wonders why he's doing it.**

**Miku's POV**

**Come to think of it, he's been acting weird since yesterday. Why is he so bothered? He's never been bothered before! Did I do something wrong? He must think I'm a pain…**** or is it because he saw me naked? B-but there was no reaction….can't be that…..but it'll be nice….AHHH. WHAT AM I THINKING?**

**3****rd**** person ****POV**

Len: I'm making a signal fire so it'll be easier for someone to find us.

Miku: I'm sorry…

Len: Why are you apologizing? You're so weird sometimes. So stay here quietly until help comes along the way.

**Miku puts a sad expression on and runs away. When Miku ****ran**** away, Len puts on a sad expression looking like he regretted what he said.**

**Miku's POV**

**I thought we actually had a chance together. Even though I was even a bother. Now he's disgusted with me. It's Len's birthday today. God I'm such a fool. **

_Miku brings out the glossy rock she got during the last current._

**I doubt this will make him happy. I can't find what I want around here. **

_Miku drops the glossy stone she found back into the ocean._

_Miku starts searching for it._

**Why am I still searching for his present? He'll probably think I'm a pain again… But**** ugh… I love him!**

_Miku dives into the ocean to find the rock again_

**If I give him that rock, ****he might cheer up and be happy!**

_Miku sees the rock down on the seafloor. She reaches down and grabs it._

**I got it!**

_Then a sudden strong current hits Miku!_

**AH! NO.****I CAN'T DIE YET. I haven't even said my goodbyes or get those pretty panties I wanted and most importantly,**** I haven't even told Len my feelings yet! **

_Suddenly something holds Miku's __arm__ and drags her to the surface._

**3****rd**** Person ****POV**

**Len and Miku end up in the surface and go on the beach.**

Len: STUPID! WHAT WERE YOU DOING? YOU SAID YOU'RE NOT GOING SOMEWHERE DANGEROUS!

Miku: I…I'm sorry…

**Miku suddenly faints onto the sand with a flushed face.**

Len: MIKU? MIKU!

**Miku's POV**

**Why? Why am I always causing trouble? Always causing him trouble.**** The guy that I love of all people.**** I just wanted to make him happy… **

**3****rd**** Person ****POV**

**Miku wakes up on the bed gasping for air. Len looks at her worrying and with an angered expression.**

Len: I told you not to go there because of the strong current didn't I?

Miku: You probably think I'm stupid for getting a fever and almost drowning….

Len: Yeah. You're right about that! What were you even trying to do? Wait…what's that in your hand….Open your hand.

**Revealing what was in her hand, it was the rock that she got in the ocean.**

Miku: This is for you… Happy Birthday Len…

Len: You almost killed yourself for this?

Miku: Yeah… Isn't it similar to that stone you wanted? Did I get the wrong description? To be honest I wanted to throw you a surprise party. But this was all I could get you I'm sorry.

**Len got on the bed on top of Miku and kissed her on the lips. He was blushing and Miku was blushing too.**

Miku: Len?

Len: Enough. That's… Just be quiet.

**Len started unbuttoning Miku's shirt and threw the shirt on the floor. Len was already shirtless so he got on top on Miku**** but Miku fainted suddenly.**

**Miku's POV**

**I keep telling myself even though I have a fever, "I don't want to go home" repeatedly. I wanted to stay like this forever.**

_Miku woke up and asked herself if her fever went down.__She__sees that her breasts are completely exposed_**! **_There was only a shirt that covered her lower half of her body. She had underwear on at least._

**3****rd**** Person ****POV**

Miku: KYAAAA D…DID WE "DO" IT YESTERDAY!

**Len walks into the room with jeans on and no shirt. He leans on the entrance way of the hut.**

Len: We didn't do anything.

Miku: Len…

Len: Since this island has no medicine, I heard that you can reduce a fever quickly by putting body heat.

Miku: Oh I see…

Len: I really wanted to do something to you but…

Miku: Huh?

Len: You still don't get it? Haha….you dense baka…

**Len hugs Miku and brings her onto the floor. He hugs her sitting up while she's sitting up. Miku has a confused expression holding her shirt to cover her breasts from exposing.**

Len: I don't have enough strength to resist myself from you. For my birthday, what I really want is you! You're the one I really love… So that's why you should go home. Away from me because….I'm too dangerous and tainted to be with a pure girl like you..

**Len leaves the hut and walks outside. Miku speed walks outside.**

Miku: LEN-KUN!

**Miku doesn't have a shirt on so her breasts are completely exposed. Len, startled, blushes and turns his back towards her.**

Miku: I'm yours… if you want me. Whether it's on a deserted island or in school, it's still paradise as long as we're together. I'll always be by your side. It's our destiny to be together.

**Miku blushes a little from that cheesy "speech" but whatever. Doesn't change the fact that she loves him and he loves her! ****Miku hugs Len from behind and he grabs her hand and he falls on top of Miku. He kisses Miku on the mouth.**

_Whether it's happiness or pain, let's experience it all together._

**Suddenly a shout comes out of nowhere. Miku and Len both startled, look towards the sea.**

_**HEYYYY!**_

Miku: HUH?

_**ARE YOU OKAY?**_

**Turns out Len left the signal fire**** on****. And there were ships there. And Len even missed his attempt ****to uhm….. "do" Miku…**

_**Captain: I'll check again.**_

**Quickly, Len ****kicks the firewood**** into the ocean and grabs Miku's hand and runs and hides behind a big palm tree in the tropical forest.**

_**Captain: Huh**__**?**__** There was a signal fire before. I don't see anyone now… Let's try calling out again.**_

_**HEYYYYYY! ANYONE OUT THERE?**_

_We may have washed ashore here, but I get the feeling we ended up somewhere even more unexpected._

**Len kisses Miku another time behind the palm tree. He puts on a button on shirt on her.**

Miku: H..Hold on!

Len: Don't wanna~ Remember? You're all mine. 3

And also, this is our destiny together.

**And that's how the story ends ^_^ I hope you liked it. Sorry. Bit perverted . More stories coming soon! Thank you for reading 3 –michelley-chan**

**Editor's Note: …. OH god. I couldn't edit "that" part. I was blushing like crazy. But I did. *sigh* just for you. Never thought you were so perverted…..Well anyways~ That was uhm…entertaining...there's still a few mistakes because I'm new at this, but that's no excuse (wish it was) Welll, hoped you liked this oneshot. ^_^  
Peace.  
CloudKyon**


End file.
